1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light fixtures, and more particularly, to a light fixture that may be used out-of-doors and has a reflector that allows the fixture to vent through a support arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light fixtures that are used out-of-doors (luminaires) must be designed to dissipate heat that builds up within the fixture. Specially designed reflectors or reflector assemblies are often used to dissipate the heat. For example, the reflector of Dean (U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,971) is affixed to the upper housing of the luminaire, and is bowl-shaped and has a plurality of openings or slotted holes in the reflector upper surface near, but not at, the edge junction between the upper surface and the downwardly curving edges of the reflector. The means of positioning the upper surface of the reflector, with the slotted holes under a rim or flange on the upper house, shields the lamp from precipitation and keeps the light ballast sealed from the atmosphere to meet the Underwriters' Laboratories requirements. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The luminaires also have support arms extending outwardly from the upper housing. The openings in the Dean fixture are located only in the area under the flange and are not present in the area where the support arm opens to the upper housing. An enclosure plate may be placed in the opening between the housing and the support arm for further protection of the electrical elements in the upper housing. The enclosure plate also serves to keep birds or the customer's hands from coming into contact with the electrical components. An enclosure plate used by F.L. Industries (Livingston, N.J.) comprises a steel or aluminum piece that fits within this opening and has angled sides bent to fit on the edge of the opening.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light fixture having improved heat dissipation characteristics, while providing appropriate isolation of the electrical components.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.